


Easy As Do You Miss Me?

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [232]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, Italics, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Tony Stark, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Stephen had been away too long this time. He was just happy to finally be home.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [232]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	Easy As Do You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6. Getting Caught Making Out

“Tony, what are you-”

“I missed you,” he interrupted, hands holding tight to the fabric of his tunic, pushing, pushing, until his back hit the wall.

Stephen should tell him to stop, should point out that the hallway was hardly the most private of places in the midst of this party, should, at very least, portal them away to the bedroom or the Sanctum or anywhere but here.

But he doesn’t. He _doesn’t_ and its because Tony is looking up at him with furrowed brows and a glint of desperation in the depth of his dark eyes and Stephen knows, he _knows_ he was away for too long this time. The guilt had been a constant reminder these past few days as the clock continued to tick on and he got no closer to his goal.

Even Wong had begun to worry about him. That was saying something, not because he cared less but because he at least understood that sometimes things just couldn’t go according to plan. Tony didn’t have that kind of reassurance, was still so weary of magic that trying to explain it to him was like trying to teach Stephen about robotics.

“Stephen?”

A calloused hand cupped his cheek, forcing him back to the present. His mind was a constant maze of thought and it was so easy to forget where he was, even with the man he loved staring up at him, “I’m here.”

It was both a declaration of acknowledgement and an attempt at comfort. One that failed judging by the way Tony was still plastered onto his front, hands holding onto him like he was precious, like he was unwilling to let him ever leave again.

Stephen would apologize. Happily. Would try to make up for the fac that it would happen again and again and again…because that was the lives they lived.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t supposed to be gone that long…there were complications.”

Tony shook his head, looked as though there was something he wanted to say, if the twist of his lips was any indication. Stephen didn’t get to find out what it was, to ascertain just how much trouble he was in because a second later Tony was lunging forward, lips crashing into his.

Stephen’s hands came up automatically, fingers stinging as they tangled in his hair, trying to pull the man even closer than he already was. The wall was a hard line against his back, Tony a soft unstoppable force at his front. Warmth moved through Stephen, not so much of arousal…but something much better.

Love.

It never failed to surprise him just how much he _felt_ for Tony. How being in his arms made the world slow and his mind stop racing. Tony was comfort and home and Stephen didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost it someday.

Suddenly, his usual apologies didn’t feel like enough to express how sorry he was that their lives…their careers…meant so much pain for them.

The hand that had been cradling his cheek slipped around his neck, Tony’s other hand still on his chest but no longer clenched into a fist. Stephen parted his lips and the kiss turned slow and gentle…Tony’s tongue swiping across his lip and into his mouth, their breath falling into sync…

“Oh my god!”

They broke apart, heads swivelling toward the shocked exclamation. It was to find Peter standing there, eyes wide and face red with embarrassment, while behind him Harley stood with a wide smirk.

Just like that the gravity of it all disappeared. The heavy surreal feeling that had encompassed them and separated them so thoroughly from the world was gone. Now, the sounds of the party came drifting back to them, the voices and music reminding them that there was so much more to life then this one reunion, but a thousand more to come.

“Go back to the party,” Tony told them with mock seriousness. “And not one word from either of you.”

Peter was quick to scurry away while Harley had to press his lips together tightly to keep from commenting. Stephen was just impressed he managed it, having yet to see him show so much restraint in front of them.

Tony sighed and looked back at him. His own cheeks slightly reddened. Stephen reached out immediately and tangled their finger together, “well that was one hell of a welcome.”

He snorted, “you know I aim to impress.”

Tony did, for everyone but Stephen. No, his reaction had been a mixture of startlement and adrenalin, he really hadn’t expected to see Stephen show up at the party has if he hadn’t been missing for over a week.

“I really am sorry-”

Tony waved the apology away with a hand, “are you alright?”

Now that the initial shock had faded, those familiar warm eyes were scanning him, looking for injury and ready to jump into action at the prospect. Stephen pulled him a little closer, “I’m fine. Nothing a little sleep won’t fix.”

“Well let’s go then.”

Stephen tightened his grip with a wince, stopping Tony from walking further toward the bedroom, “what about the party?”

He shrugged, “I could care less about the party, Pepper will take care of it.”

Stephen couldn’t say no after that, not when exhaustion really was seeping into his bones, both physically and magically. Nothing sounded better then curling up with Tony in his bed, feeling his heartbeat beneath his head.

Tony too, looked as though he hadn’t gotten much sleep since Stephen left. Usually, Rhodey and Pepper were great at keeping his mind off things while Stephen was away, made sure he ate and slept and was merrily distracted with his projects…except usually he was never late to return. He could only imagine the lectures he’d be given tomorrow when they finally decided to face the world again.

It was alright, he deserved it.

“Hey,” he pulled Tony to a stop just as they entered the bedroom. “I missed you too, you know.”

Tony smiled, a genuine relieved smile that went a long way in fixing everything.

“I know.”


End file.
